Chaud lapin
by katoru87
Summary: Transformé en lapin nain à poils longs à cause d'une erreur en cours de potions, Draco va se faire un malin plaisir de torturer son gardien, notre bienaimé Harry.


Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: Draco/Harry

Genre: Faut voir...

Disclamers: L'histoire m'appartient, mais les personnages et le décor sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

**Publié dans le fanzine Troisième Oeil - dans le spécial conneries.**

**Chaud lapin**

Severus Snape errait entre les tables de sa salle de cours, surveillant les chaudrons de la future génération de crétins diplômés qu'il avait le déplaisir d'instruire.

Il grognait parfois, d'agacement et parce qu'il avait une image à conserver, mais ne faisait aucune réflexion à voix haute.

D'ailleurs, personne ne parlait dans la classe. Personne ne chuchotait non plus, ni ne regardait son voisin plus que nécessaire.

Les élèves travaillaient en duo – un serpentard et un gryffondor – comme l'avait expressément demandé le professeur Dumbledore.

Ils coupaient leurs ingrédients le plus discrètement possible et prenaient grand soin de ne rien faire tomber.

Pourquoi?

Parce que Draco Malfoy travaillait avec Harry Potter, au premier rang, et que l'impression générale était que la situation risquait de péter au moindre bruit.

Les deux garçons étaient raides, crispés. On pouvait presque entendre leurs dents grincer.

Ils communiquaient par gestes pour ne pas s'insulter.

Ils évitaient de se toucher pour ne pas se cogner.

Le blond indiqua au brun de lui passer les ailes de chauve-souris coupées en lamelles.

Le brun fit signe au blond de se servir lui-même.

Draco haussa un sourcil furieux en attrapant les dites lamelles.

Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Le serpentard lança son poing dans la figure du brun qui bloqua l'agression de justesse.

Le gryffondor lâcha posément le bras de son voisin et lui intima de se calmer.

Snape venait dans leur direction, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence de plomb qui s'était installé depuis le début du cours.

« Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, bien que j'apprécie que vous ayez épargné mes oreilles et celles de vos camarades, si jamais je vous revois gesticuler comme vous venez de le faire, je vous offre un aller simple pour une soirée chez le concierge. Compris?

- Oui professeur. » Répondit Draco.

Son camarade se contenta de hocher la tête.

Hermione travaillait au deuxième rang avec Blaise Zabini.

Tous deux scrutaient leur ami respectif avec inquiétude – les compteurs patience commençaient à clignoter en zone rouge et la pression augmentait dangereusement.

L'image d'une cocotte-minute s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle en éprouva une profonde sympathie pour les légumes.

La jeune fille appréhendait tellement ce qui risquait de se produire qu'elle faillit mettre trop de poudre de rose des vents dans sa potion. Heureusement, son camarade veillait au grain.

Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, il haussa les épaules.

Si elle faisait une bêtise, ils en pâtiraient tous les deux.

Le silence se poursuivit jusqu'à...

« Mais merde Potter, c'était deux cuillères de poivre rouge qu'il fallait mettre, pas les pétales de lys. Tu as sauté toute une étape! Hurla le serpentard.

Ayé, les carottes étaient cuites!

- T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même Malfoy! Je suis pas ton elfe de maison.

- J'ai déjà presque tout fait moi-même je te signale. Je pensais que tu savais lire malgré ton tout petit cerveau.

- Comment tu veux que je suive correctement l'élaboration de ce truc si tu fais tout?

- Si je ne fais pas tout on aura une sale note!

- Alors ne râle pas si tu me demandes de faire un truc sans me dire exactement où on en est.

- Silence! » Cria Snape, rouge de fureur.

Ils avaient tenu plus longtemps qu'il ne s'y attendait mais les hurlements étaient quand même arrivés. Mais trop tôt: la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné.

Les deux garçons se jaugeaient, les yeux brillants de rage.

La magie crépitait autour d'eux.

« Arrêtez immédiatement tous les deux! Potter, vous prenez la place de Draco. Draco, vous vous occupez des ingrédients et sans un mot, ni un geste suspect. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent.

Cette fois, le blond était trop en colère pour répondre.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Dumbledore pour qu'il force les élèves à travailler par « couples inter maisons »?

Apparemment sa décision de remplacer ses sacro-saints bonbons au citron par des fraises Tagada n'avait pas été sans conséquence fâcheuse pour son mental, et par extension, pour celui de tous ses élèves.

Et quelle drogue illicite Snape avait-il sniffé pour mettre Malfoy avec Potter?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent leur place et reprirent leur travail sans se jeter un regard.

Les minutes défilèrent. Longues.

Très longues.

Et comme on ne change pas une recette qui a fait ses preuves depuis longtemps dans de nombreuses fanfics avant celle-ci, il y eut un problème.

Problème que voici: la potion frémissait exactement comme il fallait et Draco était sidéré de voir que Potter était capable de faire quelque chose de correct quand, à la table d'à côté, Neville se coupa le doigt en épluchant une gousse d'ail.

Brave petit Neville, tellement utile à son corps défendant!

Il sursauta et secoua violemment sa main blessée.

Il couina de douleur et... donna un violent coup de coude à Harry qui fit tomber dans son chaudron une fiole ouverte de jus de mûres.

« Oups, boulette! »

Le brun plongea sous la table.

Draco se pencha pour voir ce que foutait son partenaire.

Le chaudron lui explosa à la figure

Un joli nuage rose se forma.

Un cri furieux - « POTTEEEEEEER!!! » – résonna dans toute la classe.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Draco Malfoy avait disparu.

« Qu'il est trognon! » S'écria Pansy Parkinson en se ruant sur un adorable petit lapin blanc qui était apparut par magie sur la chaise occupée une minute plus tôt par le prince des serpentards.

Deux petites pattes griffues eurent tôt fait d'éloigner les douces mimines de l'adolescente.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de « trognon » pauvre andouille?!?! »

Le lapin avait parlé.

Le lapin avait parlé avec la voix et la hargne de Draco Malfoy.

Donc le lapin était Malfoy.

« Et merde! » Fit Harry, résumant la pensée de toute une classe, professeur compris.

o0O0o

Après une discussion houleuse avec Dumbledore, après un passage chez madame Pomfresh qui n'avait rien pu faire, Harry-c'est-de-votre-faute-ce-qui-s'est-passé-Potter s'était retrouvé en charge du Lapinus Malfoyus à poils longs.

« Paix à ton âme! » S'était moqué Ron.

Harry lui avait flanqué un coup de pied.

« Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à ce que ton dortoir soit propre, je refuse de dormir dans une chambre puant la chaussette sale! Cria Lapin Draco; il sautillait à côté du gryffondor.

- Je te signale que les elfes font aussi le ménage chez nous. Répondit le brun avec un calme qui le surpris lui-même.

- Et n'espère pas me faire dormir dans une cage, continua Lapin Draco sans tenir compte de l'intervention du Survivant, je veux un lit décent.

- Et où tu veux que je trouve un lit pour lapin?

- Tu prends une boîte à chaussures, tu y mets du coton pour rembourrer et du tissus par-dessus c'est assez simple pour toi? »

Harry grinça des dents mais ne dit rien.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, loin de sa baguette.

« Porte-moi Potter, j'ai mal aux pi... pattes.

- Tu te crois chez mémé?

- Tu es responsable, tu assumes.

- C'est Neville qui m'a donné un coup de coude!

- Il a bon dos Londubat.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- C'est ça et ton Scroutt! »

Le brun serra les dents et se baissa.

Il ramassa Draco – « Attention à mes pattes espèce de brute! », « Mais fait gaffe, tu me tires les poils! » – et le cala contre sa poitrine.

Bizarrement, le serpentard ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Il était trop occupé à tâter ce qu'il avait sous les pattes avant et qui, foi de Malfoy, avait l'air bien appétissant.

En tout cas c'était agréablement ferme ce qui était très bon signe.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Alice et le chat de Chester. » Dit le brun.

C'était Hermione qui l'avait trouvé celui-là.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'agitation régnait.

Les septièmes années de la maison étaient en train de raconter leur cours de potion, mimant et gesticulant les faits, quand le Héros du Monde Sorcier et sa Peluche Vivante entrèrent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Des regards trop humides et brillants pour être innocents.

« Alors c'est vrai, Malfoy a...

- Colin, ne dis rien. Que personne ne dise rien s'il vous plaît.

- Vous voulez ma photo les pouilleux?

- Il a de ces dents.

- Il est mignon comme ça.

- Toi même! Ragea Lapin Draco.

- ATCHAAAAAAAA!!!!

- Hermione?

- Suis allergique aux boils de labins. Harry, tu beux t'éloigner te blaît? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre où ses amis l'attendaient avec des sourires grands comme ça et Draco se dit qu'il était mal barré.

Il voulait aller avec Blaise Zabini ou Théodore Nott.

À la rigueur, il pouvait même se contenter de Crabbe et Goyle mais il risquait de ne pas survivre à une chambrée pleine de gryffondors débiles.

Ron lança les hostilités.

« Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon le lapinou. »

Seamus allait répliquer mais un simple regard du Survivant l'en dissuada.

Pour le coup, Lapin Draco lui en fut presque reconnaissant.

« Soyez sympa les mecs, je vais devoir le supporter...

- Hey!

- ... jusqu'à ce que je Snape trouve un antidote alors je voudrais que la cohabitation se passe bien. Vous pourrez vous foutre de lui...

- Tu me cherches?

- ... autant que vous voudrez quand il sera redevenu humain.

- T'es dur là.

- Je sais mais n'oublie pas que je vais jouer à la nounou avec un lapin. À moins que tu ne veuilles prendre ma place?

- Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ce plaisir.

- Connard. »

En riant, les adolescents désertèrent la pièce, laissant la nounou et son Pimpin tranquille.

Harry déposa le petit animal sur son lit.

« Bien Potter, à nous deux. Tu vas devoir prendre soin de moi, seulement, lapin ou pas, je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Crache-la ta pastille.

- Quoi?

- Accouche!

- Bon, d'abord, je veux que tu me brosses la fourrure le matin ET le soir. Les poils longs c'est pas pratique et ça s'emmêle vite. J'ai quand même une réputation à soutenir. Il est hors de question que je devienne un lapin malpropre.

- Et où je vais trouver une brosse pour ta fourrure?

- Le professeur Snape est parti acheter tout ce qu'il te faudra pour t'occuper de moi. Bon, ensuite, j'exige que ma litière soit changée tous les jours et ce n'est pas négociable. Pareil pour mon eau, je veux de l'eau fraîche à volonté. »

Harry prenait des notes, son intuition lui soufflait que la liste risquait d'être longue.

Lapin Draco s'était vite fait à sa condition. Le gryffondor se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il chouine un peu plutôt que de rester aussi... lui.

« Je veux que tu me portes partout, poursuivit le lapin, il est hors de question que je rate mes cours ou que j'arrive en retard parce que j'aurais mis des plombes à faire le trajet. Je m'arrangerai avec mes amis pour les notes et les cours que nous ne partageons pas. Je prendrai mes repas à la table des serpentards dans la Grande Salle et c'est toi qui devras me nourrir...

- Tu rêves si tu crois que j'irai à ta table Malfoy.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Potty. Je veux bien être conciliant et t'accorder le droit de déjeuner avec tes amis dégénérés mais les autres repas, c'est niet. D'ailleurs, en parlant de repas, je veux que tu me donnes des légumes et des fruits, frais et soigneusement épluchés.

- Ça je m'en doutais, je te vois mal avaler un steak sous cette forme. »

Bizarrement, Lapin Draco sembla pâlir – enfin, c'était difficile à dire sa fourrure était toute blanche mais c'était une impression. Rien que d'imaginer de la viande, son petit estomac de rongeur se tordait de dégoût. Lui qui adorait le boeuf d'habitude...

Beeeeeeeeeeeerk!!!

« Ne me parle plus de viande Potter.

- Je fais ce que je veux Malfoy.

- Ben voyons.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le civet?

- Tu te crois drôle?

- Je visais plutôt la menace.

- T'es pas doué. C'est un art, ça!

- Et nous savons tous que tu es un grand artiste.

- Exactement. Bon, il faudra aussi que tu me coupes les griffes de temps en temps... »

On frappa trois coups à la porte.

Snape entra sans même attendre de réponse.

La joyeuse agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune s'était évaporée. Sans doute que l'apparition de l'ennemi naturel des gryffondors y était pour quelque chose.

« Potter, je vous ai apporté le nécessaire pour prendre soin de monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci professeur. » Répondit Lapin Draco, ponctuant sa phrase d'un « glop, glop » involontaire.

Les deux humains firent des yeux ronds.

Le lapin partit se cacher derrière l'oreiller de son gardien. Harry aurait pu jurer que les longues oreilles pelucheuses étaient toutes rouges.

« Bien, reprit le maître de potion. J'ai acheté une brosse en soie de porc, une caisse pour mettre une litière de première qualité, une grande niche pour que monsieur Malfoy puisse avoir un peu d'intimité, une pince pour couper les griffes et un complément alimentaire liquide à mettre dans l'eau. »

Il sortit le tout de sa poche et, après un coup de baguette, tout reprit sa taille normale.

La grande niche était effectivement grande. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

« J'ai croisé votre père sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- Et? Demanda une petite voix étouffée par le pyjama de Harry.

- Il a trouvé ça très drôle.

- Quoi?

- Il s'en est presque roulé par terre tellement il riait. »

Harry essaya d'imaginer Lucius Malfoy se rouler par terre.

Bizarrement, le résultat n'était probant que s'il ajoutait dans l'équation un loup-garou de sa connaissance.

Mais l'image devenait alors tellement érotique que le brun dut se secouer pour ne pas se mettre à bander.

« Il n'a rien dit à propos de représailles? » Continua Lapin Draco en sortant la tête de sa cachette.

Sa voix vibrait d'espoir.

L'espoir que la fin de la guerre n'ait pas totalement changé le père hautain qu'il avait connu pendant dix-sept ans.

L'homme avait encore une fois réussi à s'en sortir sans aucun dommage, grâce à son argent, à son influence et surtout grâce à tous les petits dossiers compromettants qu'il avait monté pendant des années.

« Non, il n'a pas parlé de ça. Cependant j'ai une semaine pour vous remettre en l'état...

- En l'état?

- ... avant qu'il ne débarque à Poudlard pour m'aider. »

Le museau de Draco frétilla plus fort en entendant ça.

Severus Snape avait HORREUR qu'on veuille l'aider et il avait HORREUR qu'on entre dans son laboratoire.

Finalement, son père était resté le même, toujours à titiller les points faibles des autres.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il était en ménage avec Remus Lupin – Un homme! Un gryffondor en plus!!! Un loup-garou pour couronner le tout!!!! – il était bien obligé d'être plus subtil qu'avant.

Sans doute pour protéger sa libido.

« Je vous laisse. Dit Snape. Vous, Potter, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de votre camarade ou je ferai de votre vie un enfer. »

C'était déjà fait mais le brun préféra la boucler.

Des fois qu'il se retrouve transformé en hamster ou en cochon d'Inde...

Le professeur disparut dans un envol de robes noires.

Il avait quand même la classe le despote des cachots.

« Bon Potter, occupe-toi de ma niche.

- Ça fait trop bizarre d'entendre un lapin dire ça.

- Ferme ton clapet!

- Sur un autre ton Malfoy ou c'est un clapier que je vais fermer. Tu piges?

- Je tremble Potter, je suis même sûr que j'ai deux ou trois poils qui se dressent quelque part. Bon, met la niche à côté de la porte et ne discute pas.

- Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordre.

- Je...

- La ferme! Écoute Malfoy, on fait un marché: tu arrêtes de me prendre pour ta bonniche et j'essaie de t'aider de mon mieux au lieu de me contenter du minimum syndical. Ça te va?

- Mouais, je sais pas trop.

- Une fois...

- Je sais toujours pas.

- Deux fois...

- J'ai le temps de la réflexion?

- Trois fo...

- C'est bon, c'est d'accord. Alors, Potter, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, mettre ma niche prés de la porte, s'il te plaît?

- T'as pas peur des courants d'air? » Demanda le brun.

Il préféra ne pas tenir compte de l'ironie du lapin – il sentait que son marché allait vite passer à la trappe.

Il poussa la niche à côté de la porte. Au moins, là, elle ne gênerait personne.

« Ben, à vrai dire, j'aurais aimé que tu jettes un petit sort pour régler le problème.

- Tu connais un sort pour ça?

- Un simple sort de chaleur fera l'affaire.

- Si tu le dis. »

D'un coup de baguette, Harry ensorcela la petite maison en bois.

Il regarda, amusé, Lapin Draco sautiller jusqu'au seuil de sa nouvelle chambre.

Il était vraiment mignon sous cette forme. Un lapin blanc à tête de bélier avec de très longs poils blancs, un peu comme un lapin angora. Ses oreilles tombantes lui donnaient un air malheureux, démenti par son regard acéré et vif.

« Ça te convient Malfoy?

- Ça peut aller. Bon, tu peux y mettre ma litière... s'il te plaît? » Grinça le lapin.

Harry s'exécuta en évitant de penser qu'il devrait régulièrement nettoyer les « déchets » de son pire ennemi.

Même Voldemort ne lui avait jamais fait le coup et pourtant, il en avait trouvé des moyens de lui pourrir la vie. Comme venir au monde par exemple.

La caisse en plastique rentrait tout pile par l'ouverture. Il l'installa dans un coin de la niche.

« Bon, pour le lit, le coup de la boîte à chaussures, tu laisses tomber. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans un truc pareil. À la place, si tu pouvais rétrécir un oreiller... »

Il fallut une bonne heure au brun pour, premièrement, trouver un oreiller assez moelleux pour Draco – « Pas mal mais il est trop comme-ci », « Non, il est trop comme ça! » – et deuxièmement, pour le rétrécir à la bonne taille.

Il faillit arracher plusieurs fois les oreilles de Lapin Draco mais, par miracle, il s'abstint.

Un deuxième miracle eut lieu alors qu'il était vraiment sur le point de se laisser aller à ses pulsions meurtrières: madame Pomfresh arriva dans le dortoir.

Elle devait faire passer quelques examens à Draco.

Merci Merlin!

« Je le ramènerai dans la soirée. » Dit-elle en sortant, le lapin perché sur une épaule comme le perroquet d'un pirate – en moins viril quand même.

Harry soupira.

Ça allait être très dur de tenir.

« Hey, Potter, n'oublie pas de t'occuper de mon eau. »

Très très dur.

o0O0o

« ... ter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,... »

Harry ouvrit un oeil embrumé.

Puis un deuxième tout aussi embrumé.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui sautait dessus.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Lapin Draco était tout simplement en train de faire du trampoline sur son lit, nullement gêné par celui qui avait le malheur d'être sous ses pattes.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,... »

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir revu le bestiau après son départ pour l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait sans doute ramené alors qu'il dormait déjà, lui accordant une dernière soirée de liberté avant qu'il se retrouve enchaîné à une peluche vivante pour un temps indéterminé.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,...

- LA FERME!!!!

- Ah ben, tu te réveilles! Il était temps, je commençais à fatiguer moi.

- L'est quelle heure?

- Six heure trente. Déclara le lapin en grimpant sur le ventre – joliment plat et apparemment ferme sous la couette – du gryffondor.

- Non mais t'es pas bien de t'exciter à cette heure? C'est tes gênes de lapin qui te travaillent?

- Je vois pas où est le problème, je me lève tous les matins à cette heure.

- C'est que t'es encore plus taré que je le pensais. Moi, mon réveil est réglé sur sept heure et demi.

- Ça explique pourquoi t'es toujours coiffé comme un dessous de bras.

- La ferme!

- Bon, c'est l'heure de me brosser. Et tu fais ça bien, hein!

- Pouvait pas attendre un peu?

- Non, Potter. Il faut que je sois impeccable.

- Tu crois vraiment que les gens en ont quelque chose à foutre que tes poils soient en ordre ou pas?

- Tu ne comprends pas Potty: pour les serpentards, je suis une sorte de modèle...

- Les pauvres sont tombés bien bas. »

Lapin Draco sauta sur le ventre du brun.

« Et en tant que tel, poursuivit l'ancien blondinet, je me dois de montrer l'exemple en étant parfait quelque soit ma forme. Et puis, un Malfoy est toujours nickel, c'est une tradition et ça se passe de tes commentaires. Alors, s'il te plaît, tu vas chercher ma brosse et tu fais ton boulot, s'il te plaît. »

Il fallut encore une petite minute au Survivant pour se remettre de la collision entre son ventre et un poids d'un kilo et demi lancé à toute blinde, mais il finit par se lever en râlant pour trouver cette foutue putain de brosse.

« Je l'ai. » Grogna-t-il.

Il s'assit sur son lit et installa Lapin Draco sur ses cuisses.

Il était doux l'animal. Très doux même.

Surtout au niveau des oreilles.

Harry brossa soigneusement le lapin. Plusieurs fois, il le sentit frémir – au niveau des flancs, derrière et à la base des oreilles, sur les pattes avant, juste au-dessus de sa queue – et pria pour ne pas avoir à lui faire le ventre. Des fois que...

Que quoi?

Ça pouvait bander un lapin?

Il fallait croire que oui.

« Euh, c'est bon Potter, je crois que tu peux arrêter. » Couina Malfoy en sautant par terre.

Il fonça se réfugier dans sa niche, le bout des oreilles tout rouge.

Le brun sourit, pas du tout gêné. Enfin, presque pas.

Il avait encore le temps avant que son réveil sonne.

Il se rendormit.

o0O0o

Une musique stridente et familière raisonna dans le dortoir des gryffondors.

Une litanie inhabituelle ne tarda pas à suivre.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,... »

Harry ouvrit un oeil embrumé de sommeil.

Puis un autre.

Puis il cligna des paupières: cette situation sentait le déjà vu.

« Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,...

- Ta gueule la fouine! Grogna Ron en jetant son oreiller sur le lapin. Il rata sa cible.

- Je fais ce que je veux la belette! Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter. Potter !!!! Mais tu vas te bouger oui?

- Malfoy, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de sauter, je te fais avaler ta brosse par le côté qui sert à l'évacuation c'est clair? »

Le lit arrêta de trembler.

Lapin Draco grimaça, dans la mesure où un lapin peut le faire, puis il grimpa sur l'oreiller du brun et lui donna de petits coups de pattes.

« Lève-toi, je ne veux pas qu'on arrive en retard en cours.

- On n'est pas ensemble ce matin Malfoy. Baragouina Harry, le nez dans l'oreiller.

- Je reformule: JE ne veux pas arriver en retard et JE veux avoir le temps de manger, alors bouge-toi et va te laver. En plus, vu l'état de tes copains, tu auras le temps de profiter de la salle de bain. DEBOUT!!! »

Le brun grogna mais repoussa quand même ses couvertures: il était vraiment trop bon pour son bien.

Il n'aurait pas craché sur son quart d'heure de rab '.

Il se traîna dans la salle d'eau et enleva son pyjama à la vitesse d'un paresseux asthmatique. Lui vouloir dodo.

Il régla soigneusement la température de l'eau et commença à se laver.

Mais laissons le brun à son intimité et tournons-nous un moment vers Lapin Draco.

Lapin Draco qui s'ennuyait ferme dans le dortoir et avait donc décidé d'embêter son gardien jusque sous la douche.

Il était entré et avait aussitôt changé ses plans.

La réputation des lapins n'était pas usurpée, la preuve, il ne pensait presque plus qu'à _ça_ depuis qu'il avait des poils.

Planqué sous une étagère, il se rinçait allègrement l'oeil.

Car Potter était trèèèèèèèèèèèès bien foutu et ça aurait été criminel de fuir un spectacle pareil – à savoir un petit Potter nu et trempé sous un jet d'eau chaude.

Son petit coeur de lapin en battait trois fois plus vite.

Et « _boum », quand notre coeur fait « boum », tout avec lui dit « boum » et c'est l'am..._

Euh...

Non rien.

Donc, Potter était bien foutu, point.

Lapin Draco se concentrait surtout sur ses fesses – c'était toujours ce qu'il regardait en premier chez ceux qui lui plaisaient. Question de...

Non, mieux valait ne pas le dire ou il allait encore passer pour un salaud précoce.

Il se reconcentra donc sur cette jolie peau, dorée et toute mouillée, en essayant de ne pas penser qu'il aurait bien aimé s'y frotter de beaucoup plus prés.

Et pas sous cette forme si possible.

Il se retint de grogner en voyant Harry sortir, déjà, de la douche et s'emballer dans une serviette.

S'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien aussi...

On ne pouvait même plus fantasmer peinard. C'était un monde quand même.

Quoi de mauvaise foi?

Quoi de mauvaise foi?

Non mais, on vous en pose des questions?

Bon, il put profiter d'une séance de poses très excitantes quand le gryffondor se sécha mais bon là encore, tout se termina trop vite à son goût.

Il se grouilla de quitter la pièce quand Harry s'habilla.

Harry trouva Lapin Draco avachi sur son lit.

« T'en a mis du temps Potter.

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui veulent utiliser la salle de bain Malfoy.

- J'ai faim. »

Le brun soupira et souleva le lapin pour l'emmener manger.

Il quitta son dortoir et c'est à ce moment précis que commença l'un des pires cauchemars de son existence.

o0O0o

« Potter, je veux de la carotte.

- Potter, relave-moi cette salade.

- Potter, verse-moi de l'eau.

- Potter,...

- Potter,...

- Pot... »

Harry allait exploser.

Pour se calmer, il énumérait dans sa tête tous les poisons qu'il connaissait – et la liste avait l'avantage d'être longue.

« Potter, gratte-moi le dos. »

La liste ne serait jamais assez longue!

Même les serpentards admiraient sa patience!

Enfin, la plupart des serpentards. Les amis du blond étaient un cas à part: ils semblaient sur le point de mourir de rire.

Harry-le-héros-génialissime-du-monde-sorcier-Potter, transformé en garde lapin et obligé de faire profil bas pour ne pas se retrouver avec un Severus Snape à poils gras sur le dos.

La vie était trop cruelle.

La vie s'acharnait sur lui en faisant des douzaines d'allers et retours.

Depuis quinze minutes, il pelait des légumes et des fruits et les tenait d'une main pour que Draco puisse les manger « dignement ». Son autre main tenait la cuillère qui lui servait à avaler ses céréales.

« Potter...

- Malfoy, tu dis un mot et je te balance à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Essayez pour voir. » Railla une voix un peu trop suave pour être honnête.

Harry avala de travers.

Pourquoi tant de haine?

« Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. Fit Snape. Monsieur Malfoy, votre père vous attendra dans mon bureau à seize heure. Il veut au moins s'assurer que vous êtes en bonne santé.

- Que je suis en bonne santé ou que vous avancez dans vos recherches?

- Le connaissant, je dirais les deux.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir jouer le chauffeur?

- Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace le héros.

Harry ferma les yeux et enfourna sa cuillère de céréales en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

La journée allait être longue.

o0O0o

Heureusement pour la santé physique du lapin et pour sa propre santé mentale, Harry ne vit plus Draco avant le déjeuner.

Mais l'entrée de Lapin Draco dans la Grande Salle à midi se passa de commentaire: la boule de poils se rua littéralement vers le brun, installé avec ses amis à la table des gryffondors, et bondit sur ses genoux – un saut d'expert qui étonna tout le monde.

Draco s'était-il entraîné ou était-il en train de s'effacer derrière le lapin?

« Potter, j'ai faim!!! Grouille-toi de m'éplucher quelques carottes! »

Il avait dû s'entraîner.

Définitif.

Le brun s'exécuta mais n'ayant pas risqué pour rien d'être envoyé à Serpentard, il profita du repas pour titiller l'estomac du lapin à grand renfort de morceaux de steak.

Combien de fois se trompa-t-il de main en tendant sa nourriture à Draco?

Approximativement le même nombre de fois que la peluche à pattes manqua lui vomir dessus.

C'était mesquin mais très drôle.

Enfin, selon lui et Ron. Hermione semblait moins amusée – mais pas au point de défendre le serpentard. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

« Potter, je veux de la salade, vire-moi ce bout de viande de là!

- Pardon, j'étais distrait.

- Et moi je suis Merlin en jupette rose!

- Ça t'irait pas mal, je suis sûr.

- Potter!!!

- Malfoy!!!

- POTTER! Hurla une tierce personne par trop connue.

- Pas juste. » Couina le brun en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Non seulement il avait hérité d'un Draco mais il avait eu un Snape en bonus gratuit et indésirable.

Un peu comme les jouets en plastique merdiques que la tante Pétunia trouvait dans ses barils de lessive et qu'elle lui refilait systématiquement.

Sauf que là, il se voyait mal balancer Snape dans les toilettes ou le démembrer méticuleusement avec de vieux ciseaux à bout rond.

Quoi que...

« Potter, que je vous vois encore tendre de la viande à monsieur Malfoy et vous passerez vos prochaines vacances avec monsieur Rusard, c'est clair?

- Limpide, professeur. »

Snape grimaça mais ne dit rien.

Il s'éloigna en grinçant des dents.

« Bon Malfoy, tu m'expliques pourquoi il est toujours sur mon dos? Que tu sois son chouchou ne suffit pas à expliquer un tel zèle!

- Je ne suis pas son chouchou Potter, je suis son filleul et il veille sur moi comme tout parrain responsable doit le faire. »

Harry se rembrunit en entendant le mot parrain.

Le rire de Sirius résonnait encore à ses oreilles et son deuil était loin d'être fait.

Pour empêcher Draco d'en rajouter une couche, Ron lui flanqua un morceau de pomme dans la bouche et prit grand soin de le bourrer consciencieusement de nourriture jusqu'au dessert.

Peu de temps après, Harry, le lapin et ses amis se levèrent pour se rendre en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques (et Potentiellement Mortelles!).

« Potter, tu as intérêt à me tenir éloigné des bestioles de l'autre cinglé, je ne tiens pas à y laisser des poils.

- Potter, souviens-toi, tu es responsable de moi.

- Potter...

- LA FERME!!! » Hurla toute une classe de gryffondors.

Lapin Draco ferma son clapet et commença à bouder.

Quand Hagrid apparut, souriant et apparemment très content, Harry se mit prudemment derrière ses camarades – on ne savait jamais.

Et puis, pour une fois qu'il avait un bon prétexte pour se planquer...

« Bonjour les enfants, fit le géant en souriant de toutes ses dents, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les limaces des terres rouges magiques de Birmanie orientale – une espèce très protégée. Dumbledore a mis des mois pour m'en obtenir quelques spécimens. »

« Tous aux abris! Marmonna Lapin Draco. Harry, je te conseille de reculer encore un peu.

- C'est à dire?

- Une trentaine de mètres devrait suffire même si je préfèrerais nettement qu'on rentre dans le château.

- T'exagère pas un peu là?

- T'as jamais vu ce genre de bestioles, moi si. »

Et effectivement, quand les limaces apparurent, tous les élèves reculèrent de plusieurs mètres et Harry prit grand soin de rester derrière tout le monde – en cela, encouragé par Draco qui lui avait presque escaladé la figure pour se mettre le plus loin possible des bestioles chéries du géant.

Et là, je sens poindre la grande question: à quoi ressemble une limace des terres rouges magiques de Birmanie?

Imaginez une méduse gluante échouée sur une plage.

Ensuite, imaginez une limace classique mais de deux mètres de long et aussi épaisse que la cuisse d'un sumo nippon.

Et croisez les deux images.

Le résultat, si vous avez fait correctement votre exercice, doit ressembler à un gros tas de gelée transparente ayant la forme approximative d'un vers géant – à quelques bourrelets et excroissances suspectes prés.

Les bestiaux traînaient de longs tentacules flasques derrière eux.

Au travers de leur peau transparente on pouvait voir le réseau complexe des vaisseaux sanguins qui charriaient un sang verdâtre, le coeur et les autres organes qui palpitaient rapidement.

Toute leur « beauté intérieure » était ainsi révélée.

Et bien sûr, comme toute limace qui se respecte, les nouvelles copines d'Hagrid utilisaient leur bave comme lubrifiant pour glisser sur le sol.

Pansy Parkinson se détourna pour vomir.

Lapin Draco grimpa sur la tête de son gardien.

Les autres élèves devinrent verts.

Surtout que les « quelques spécimens » étaient en fait une bonne vingtaine.

La popularité de Dumbledore se cassa la gueule.

« Allons les enfants, n'ayez pas peur. Ce sont des créatures incomprises et peu connues.

- C'est ce que vous dites pour les dragons! » S'écria Ron.

Hagrid ne répondit rien, poursuivant son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Et Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi Lapin Draco était cramponné à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Ces limaces étaient carnivores.

Et se nourrissaient surtout de rongeurs.

Un ange passa.

Le temps s'écoula.

Les élèves s'éloignèrent de leur sujet d'étude au fur et à mesure. Et alors qu'ils pensaient être en sécurité, le géant ruina tous leurs espoirs.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez vous mettre par groupe de quatre et me faire un croquis détaillé du système digestif de ces limaces. Il reste une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, c'est largement suffisant. »

Harry pria Merlin pour se réveiller mais... non.

Comme les autres, il dut s'approcher des limaces birmanes pour faire son croquis – Lapin Draco lui tira les cheveux avec ses pattes et sa bouche mais cela n'arrêta pas le brun.

Les élèves finirent leur devoir à une vitesse supersonique et fuirent sans même attendre la sonnerie.

« Tu as survécu Malfoy? » Demanda Harry en récupérant le lapin prostré sur sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait fait pour ne pas tomber.

« Malfoy? »

Pas de réponse. Le petit animal tremblait comme une feuille.

Le brun jura et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, commença à caresser la fourrure douce de son protégé.

Il le sentit se détendre peu à peu.

« Ça va aller?

- Ouais. Mon père doit être arrivé. On peut aller dans les cachots? »

Harry hocha la tête.

o0O0o

Harry avait vu Lucius Malfoy plusieurs fois auparavant.

Il l'avait vu méprisant.

Il l'avait vu hautain.

Il l'avait vu séducteur.

Il l'avait vu menteur et parjure.

Il l'avait vu cruel.

Il l'avait même vu amoureux avec des petits coeurs dans les mirettes et des mots sucrés à la bouche.

Sous le masque froid, il avait vu l'humain.

Mais comme _ça_, c'était une nouveauté et il s'en serait bien passé.

Car si Lucius Malfoy était bel et bien dans le bureau de Severus Snape, il n'était ni seul, ni inactif.

En fait, il était tout bonnement en train de sauter l'homme de sa vie contre une étagère croulante de livres.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa chemise grande ouverte, et son pantalon reposait sur ses chaussures fraîchement cirées. Il ne portait pas de caleçon.

Il se pressait avec passion contre un Remus Lupin à moitié nu et totalement gémissant.

Lapin Draco fit les gros yeux.

Le brun se força à fermer les siens – à la fois gêné (un peu) et excité (trop) par la scène.

Les deux élèves quittèrent la pièce discrètement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais me crever les yeux. Couina Lapin Draco.

- Mais non. Soupira Harry. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'ils passaient leurs longues soirées d'hiver à jouer aux dominos?

- Non, mais il y a une différence entre le savoir et le voir Potter!

- De mon point de vue, il y a plus déplaisant comme spectacle. Ton père est très sexy et Remus est devenu une vraie bombe sexuelle depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Tu parles comme si t'étais...

- Pédé? Mais je le suis Malfoy et je croyais que c'était notoire puisque je ne peux pas aller pisser sans que ça fasse la une de la Gazette. Ça te gêne? »

Lapin Draco aurait bien répondu immédiatement mais il fallait d'abord qu'il décale un peu sa patte pour empêcher que le brun ne remarque son enthousiasme naissant.

Potter était gay.

Donc lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pourrait peut-être, dans un futur proche, envisager de tripoter du Potter sans risquer de se prendre un pain.

La vie était belle des fois.

Il était sur le point de s'imaginer quelques scènes délicieusement cochonnes quand il se rappela qu'Harry attendait une réponse.

Mais c'était quoi la question déjà?

Ah oui: était-il gêné par l'homosexualité?

Et pis quoi encore?

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il en se félicitant pour son calme – « Je suis le meilleur!!! ».

- Vraiment?

- Bon écoute Potter, j'ai déjà eu un certain nombre d'aventures – mais moins que ne le prétendent les rumeurs, je le précise – et parmi ces personnes, il y avait quelques mecs.

- Sans déconner?

- Je te jure.

- Tu as couché avec qui?

- Je te le dirai si tu me dis qui t'as déniaisé!

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de le savoir.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!! Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi...

- Fred et Georges.

- Dis-m... Weasley? Les deux? En même temps? »

Harry rougit.

Draco aussi.

Saint Potty cachait bien son jeu.

« Ah vous êtes là! S'exclama la voix, un peu trop joyeuse et béate pour être honnête, d'un Lucius Malfoy visiblement en grande forme. Vous voulez un carton d'invitation pour entrer? »

Les deux garçons ne firent aucun commentaire, se contentant de jeter à leur aîné un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et les suivit dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

Remus était toujours là, semblant aussi innocent qu'un agneau qui veut faire croire qu'il n'essaye pas d'allumer son loup.

Harry avait raison, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il n'avait plus de problème d'argent.

Il avait retrouvé un poids normal et qui lui allait comme un gant.

Il portait de beaux vêtements qui le mettaient en valeur et ses cheveux châtains avaient retrouvé toute leur douceur grâce aux soins experts d'un grand coiffeur.

Les gens se retournaient désormais sur son passage et c'était très drôle de voir le grand Lucius Malfoy prêt à mordre quiconque approcherait trop prés de son amant.

Et surtout, le loup-garou s'était émancipé et avait pris confiance en lui.

Le gentil Remus Lupin existait toujours mais il avait appris à se mettre en rogne et ce n'était pas toujours beau à voir.

« Tiens te voilà Harry. S'exclama Remus en posant le livre qu'il feuilletait, l'air de rien. Comment tu vas?

- Ça va, ça va même si ça m'arrangerait que Snape se grouille un peu quoi.

- Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça mais je suis d'accord. Fit Lapin Draco.

- Draco, ce que tu es chou comme ça!

- J'étais déjà chou AVANT, Remus!

- Nan, avant t'étais aussi bandant que l'était ton père à ton âge – et crois-moi, il l'était... »

Lucius sourit.

Remus frissonna.

Harry et Draco s'arrangèrent pour ne pas se trouver entre les deux.

« Maintenant, tu es chou, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

- Humpfff...

- Sinon, comment tu vas ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je survis!

- Mais encore?

- J'ai un endroit confortable où dormir, je ne rate pas les cours même si ma participation est très limitée et je mange et bois régulièrement. Il ne me manque qu'un peu d'exercice dans le parc.

- J'en déduis qu'il faudra qu'on y aille tout à l'heure si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec Snape sur le dos.

- C'est marrant, en fait, t'es moins con que t'en a l'air Potter. Comme quoi, on croit connaître quelqu'un...

- On ne se connaît pas Malfoy.

- Tu plaisantes? On passe notre vie à se foutre sur la gueule, c'est forcément qu'on se connaît!

- Ben non.

- Ben si.

- Nan!

- Si!

- NAN!!!

- SI!!!

- Suffit!

- Oui m'sieur.

- Bon, Draco, tu sembles aller bien mais si cela change, je veux qu'on m'en avertisse tout de suite. Vous m'écoutez Potter?

- Je bois vos paroles monsieur Malfoy.

- Fait gaffe, tant va la cruche à l'eau qu'à la fin j'te les brise! »

Quatre yeux devinrent tout ronds.

« Lucius a un peu abusé des séries télés moldues. » Expliqua Remus en souriant.

Lucius était en train de retomber en adolescence et c'était vraiment fendard!

L'entretien ne s'éternisa pas et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Elle était expéditive la visite de ton père.

- Je sais mais bon, il n'est pas du genre à perdre son temps. Il a vu que j'étais vivant, en bonne santé et que Snape se cassait la tête à me retransformer, il n'avait pas de raison de s'attarder plus longtemps. Bon, je vais faire un peu d'exercice. Toi, tu t'assures qu'aucune chouette ne me transforme en casse-dalle.

- C'est ça! »

Harry posa Lapin Draco dans l'herbe parfaitement tondue du parc et partit s'installer sous un arbre.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, le printemps allait bientôt tirer sa révérence et l'été se faisait déjà sentir depuis quelques jours. Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda les feuilles du vieux chêne danser au-dessus de lui.

Il entendait Lapin Draco pester contre les insectes – qui, forcément, lui paraissaient plus gros – ou contre les cailloux qui blessaient ses pattes mais il s'en moquait. Il se sentait bien et comptait bien en profiter.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Cependant, son sommeil n'eut rien de reposant.

Des souvenirs de la grande bataille contre Voldemort se rejouaient dans sa tête, de même que certains souvenirs plus anciens mais tout aussi douloureux.

Il se revit, blessé et couvert de sang, achever Voldemort à coup de poings, de pieds et de pierres. Il l'avait massacré ce jour-là, savourant ses sifflements douloureux avec un plaisir malsain qui lui faisait encore peur aujourd'hui.

Puis il redevint un enfant de cinq ans enfermé dans un placard.

Il dormait mais son sommeil était bruyant et Draco ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte.

Et l'ancien blond, nouvellement blanc, dut reconnaître que Harry avait raison: il ne le connaissait pas.

Il ignorait pourquoi son ennemi de toujours semblait aussi terrifié et désespéré.

Il ignorait ce qu'avait traversé le brun pour n'être pas capable de dormir en paix par un si bel après-midi.

Et parce qu'il voulait savoir, il sauta sur le ventre plat d'Harry en reprenant son refrain préféré: « Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter,... ».

« Tu commences à me gonfler Malfoy! Gémit Harry en ouvrant un oeil.

- Me remercie pas de t'avoir sorti de tes cauchemars surtout.

- Ben voilà, je ne te remercie pas. Grogna Harry en s'asseyant.

- Andouille!

- Crétin!

- Morveux!

- Toi-même! » Tonna Harry.

Draco bouda quelques secondes.

« Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, Potter, commença-t-il, à quoi tu pouvais rêver qui te mettait dans cet état?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Parce que je te le demande et que j'ai même été poli ? » Suggéra le lapin.

Méfiant, le brun regarda son petit compagnon poilu dans les yeux.

Bon, il n'avait jamais eu à lire les émotions d'un lapin auparavant mais Lapin Draco semblait presque… sincère !

« Ça t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir? Finit-il par demander.

- Tu crois que je demanderais sinon?

- C'est vachement intime ce que tu me demandes, c'est ça qui me gêne.

- Pourquoi ? T'as des choses à cacher ? Ou alors, c'est le fait de m'en parler à moi ?

- On a tous des choses à cacher, je ne fais pas exception à la règle – pour une fois. Mais je reconnais que ça me ferait bizarre de te raconter ça. Et puis, si je le faisais, tu en saurais plus sur moi que Ron et Hermione réunis.

- Et c'est mal ?

- Tu es Malfoy, je suis Potter. »

Draco ne releva pas.

Ils étaient ennemis… avant. Mais pour le lapin, les choses avaient changé.

Le tout était de savoir si Harry ressentait la même chose.

« La guerre t'a bouffé, c'est ça ? Hasarda-t-il en posant ses pattes avant sur la cuisse du brun.

- Pas que la guerre Malfoy.

- Alors raconte-moi ça et le reste. »

Harry soupira.

Il avait tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Et puis, il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais il éprouvait une certaine confiance à l'égard du serpentard.

Alors il haussa les épaules et se lança.

« Je te préviens, si tu utilises ce que je vais te dire contre moi, tu me le paieras très cher.

- Compris. »

Et Harry parla.

Il raconta longuement le combat final que Draco n'avait vécu que de loin, ne lésinant pas sur les détails – pour faire comprendre au lapin qu'il l'enviait de ne pas avoir traversé ça et aussi, peut-être, pour se débarrasser, pour partager certaines images qui s'acharnaient à le poursuivre.

Il narra sa rencontre avec Remus et son parrain, la découverte de ses parents tels qu'ils étaient dans leur jeunesse, si loin de l'image idéale qu'il s'en faisait, et la mort de Sirius avec tout ce que cela avait pu impliquer.

Il parla de cette famille qu'il s'était construit et qui était d'autant plus précieuse qu'il avait pu la choisir lui-même.

Et surtout, il raconta son enfance chez des moldus racistes, sa recherche presque désespérée d'une figure parentale et sa joie de se découvrir différent de ceux qui l'avaient « élevé ».

Le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Poudlard.

Draco écouta religieusement, son coeur battant la chamade.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le caresser comme s'il avait vraiment été un lapin et cela lui faisait du bien.

C'était chaud et agréable, en total opposition avec ce qu'il entendait.

Il fut tout à tour ému et horrifié, triste et furieux.

Harry Potter méritait vraiment son titre de Survivant.

Il était même le vainqueur toute catégorie de la discipline.

Et puis, Lapin Draco pensa que, peut-être, le héros n'existait pas. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Harry, et, Harry méritait d'être connu et reconnu.

Pris d'un répugnant instinct poufsouffle, le lapin lécha les doigts qui le caressaient, chatouillant le brun.

Quand Harry termina son récit, le silence s'abattit sur le parc.

Un silence paisible et reposant.

Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas.

Ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

Et ce quelque chose était très important pour eux.

o0O0o

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et à la surprise générale, Harry et Draco cessèrent de passer tout leur temps à se disputer.

Certes, on ne pouvait pas parler de miracle puisque leur caractère les opposait régulièrement l'un à l'autre – « Potter, ma patte me démange ! », « T'as qu'à la lécher Lapinou ! », « Tu sais que tu fais chier quand tu t'y mets ? », « Va falloir t'habituer ! » - mais le changement était notable.

La preuve, ils ne s'insultaient presque plus.

En fait, ils semblaient être devenus des amis.

Il n'était pas rare de les croiser dans un couloir en grande discussion – Lapin Draco dans les bras de Harry. Et la nuit, protégés par les rideaux du lit du brun et un sort de silence, ils parlaient pendant des heures.

En quelques jours, ils en avaient appris plus l'un sur l'autre qu'en sept ans.

Draco avait beaucoup appris sur le passé de son gardien lors de l'après-midi où il avait voulu faire de l'exercice dans le parc, il parla donc de lui, pour les mettre à égalité.

Son éducation rigide, la complicité qu'il entretenait avec son père, sa haine à l'égard de sa mère, la peur qui l'avait saisi quand son père lui avait avoué qu'il ne pourrait le protéger de Voldemort, tout y était passé. Y compris sa phobie des coccinelles – le brun avait passé un bon quart d'heure à se foutre de sa gueule – ou sa passion pour la tarte au fromage.

Et quand le passé avait été complètement étalé, ils étaient passés à d'autres sujets.

Les élections qui arrivaient.

Snape qui stagnait dans la préparation de son antidote.

Leurs études futures.

Trelawney qui ne s'arrangeait toujours pas.

Dumbledore qui sentait la fraise à plusieurs mètres.

Des conversations normales qui les rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Draco avait hâte de redevenir humain. À force d'être serré contre Harry, à force de le mater sous la douche, il en était venu à connaître son corps et son odeur par coeur.

À force de parler avec lui, il en était venu à une conclusion, Potter lui plaisait.

Et de son côté, Harry pensait la même chose à propos du lapin. Il avait très envie que le blond redevienne lui-même mais en même temps, il craignait un peu que celui-ci refuse de retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il avait un peu peur que tout redevienne comme avant et même s'il savait que c'était peu probable, il appréhendait un peu le retour de Draco Malfoy.

o0O0o

Harry émergea lentement.

Il avait le temps en ce samedi matin.

Sa nuque lui faisait un peu mal, de même que le haut de son dos.

Il sourit en voyant Lapin Draco dormir à côté de lui, étalé sur un de ses oreillers.

Puis il rougit en pensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille, quand ils avaient abordé un nouveau sujet de conversation: le sexe.

Tout était encore un peu trop frais dans sa mémoire.

_« Au fait Malfoy, tu ne m'as jamais dit avec qui tu avais couché. Avait dit le brun en remontant sa couette sur lui pendant que le lapin s'installait sur son nouveau lit._

_- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?_

_- Si je me souviens bien, je devais te dire avec qui je l'avais fait pour la première fois et..._

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me souviens aussi. C'est qu'il est curieux et pervers le Potty !_

_- Malfoy !_

_- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit. Alors, la première fois, j'avais quinze ans et c'était avec Pansy Parkinson. Ça a été notre première – et ma dernière – cuite. Ensuite, j'ai couché avec l'actuelle préfette des serdaigles et je suis sorti trois mois avec une copine de Cho Chang, Alyssa Govern. Après, j'ai découvert que les garçons c'était pas mal non plus et je me suis payé du bon temps avec un serveur que j'avais rencontré pendant des vacances en Italie. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom._

_- Comment il était?_

_- Avec l'expérience, je peux dire qu'il n'était pas très doué avec sa langue mais il était plutôt mignon. Et son cul compensait le reste. Ensuite, j'ai eu une courte liaison avec un maître nageur que j'ai quitté pour son ex, que j'ai quitté pour une fille dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ça va, tu suis?_

_- Ouais._

_- Ben voilà. Depuis cet été, je suis célibataire. Et toi?_

_- Si on met de côté Fred et Georges, je suis resté un an avec Olivier Dubois. On s'est séparé le mois dernier._

_- Attend, tu avais une liaison avec le gardien des Canons de Chudley et je n'en savais rien?_

_- J'ai appris à protéger ma vie privée depuis que cette conne de Rita Skeeter a révélé mon homosexualité à toute la communauté magique. Elle m'a flingué mes vacances d'été cette garce!_

_- Et comment elle a fait?_

_- Avec le bruit que ça a fait, comment tu peux ne pas savoir? S'était exclamé le brun._

_- Je suis parti aux caraïbes cet été, Potter, et j'ai pris grand soin de me tenir éloigné des journaux – j'avais pas envie de voir ta tronche en première page tous les matins. »_

_Lapin Draco avait évité habilement l'oreiller qui lui fonçait dessus puis avait continué son récit, imperturbable._

_« Je n'ai pas rattrapé mon retard en rentrant. Les choses se sont tassées aussi vite? D'habitude, quand il est question de ta vie, chaque rumeur court pendant des mois._

_- Normal que ça se soit tassé, j'ai attaqué le directeur de la Gazette et j'ai gagné mon procès. Plus aucun article sur moi ne peut paraître si je ne l'ai pas lu et approuvé – et cela vaut aussi pour les photos! En septembre, plus personne ne parlait de ma vie privée._

_- Malin._

_- C'était une idée d'Hermione._

_- Évidemment. Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'elle a surpris la Skeeter?_

_- Moi en train de me faire baiser par Olivier dans les toilettes d'un bon resto ». Avoua Harry. _

_Le lapin avait été surpris de ne pas le voir rougir. Était-il à ce point à l'aise avec lui?_

_Ou était-il encore plus débauché qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?_

_« Putain, je revois la scène! Continua Harry. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir et j'ai été ébloui par le flash d'un appareil photo. Crois-moi, pour te refroidir, y'a pas mieux!_

_- Et Olivier a été cité dans..._

_- Non. D'abord parce qu'il est moins « vendeur » que moi, ensuite parce-que tous les membres de son équipe sont protégés par la même décision judiciaire que celle que j'ai obtenu pendant les vacances. En fait, à part Ron et Hermione, personne n'a jamais su qu'on sortait ensemble. Et c'est tant mieux, ça aurait pu foutre en l'air sa carrière._

_- Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés?_

_- On ne se voyait presque plus et il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et puis, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui alors ça me va très bien de l'avoir comme ami._

_- Il baisait bien? »_

_Cette fois, Harry avait rougi._

_Et Lapin Draco avait souri._

_Pas si débauché que ça en fin de compte._

_« Ouais. Avait fini par dire le brun._

_- T'étais toujours passif?_

_- T'en as d'autres des questions intimes comme ça? Histoire de me mettre encore plus à l'aise._

_- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé ta position préférée. Avait remarqué le lapin._

_- C'est parce-que t'es un lapin ou t'étais déjà pervers avant?_

_- J'étais déjà pervers avant. Alors, t'étais toujours passif?_

_- Non, mais le plus souvent. Et... avant que tu le demandes, ce que je préfère, c'est la levrette et la loveuse._

_- C'est quoi la loveuse? »_

_Le visage d'Harry avait atteint une jolie teinte cramoisie à ce moment-là._

_« L'actif est assis, le passif s'installe sur sa queue mais il lui tourne le dos. C'est un genre de levrette mais au lieu d'être à genoux ou à quatre pattes, ben, t'es assis._

_- En fait, t'aime te faire prendre par derrière. Avait remarqué Draco (à ce stade de la conversation Harry s'était presque étranglé). Chacun son truc. Moi je suis plutôt un actif et ce que je préfère, c'est un bon vieux missionnaire. Maintenant, s'il y a le plaisir, la position m'importe peu._

_- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé la joie de te poser la question?_

_- Pour te faire chier, Potter._

_- P'tit con!_

_- P'tite bite!_

_- Faut vérifier tes sources Malfoy! »_

_Lapin Draco avait rougi._

_Harry s'était presque senti plus à l'aise._

_Jusqu'à... _

_« Et Dubois, c'était quoi sa position préférée? »_

« Potter, à quoi tu penses? T'es tout rouge.

- À rien!!!

- Ben voyons. Ça t'a vraiment gêné ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir?

- J'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler aussi ouvertement.

- Tu devrais la prendre cette habitude.

- Pour en parler avec qui? Ron devient vert dés que je reluque un peu trop les fesses d'un garçon, les autres gars que je connais sont mal à l'aise en ma présence et les filles, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis devenu leur mascotte et elles me foutent plus la trouille qu'autre chose. Hermione, c'est un cas à part mais elle ne m'écouterait pas non plus.

- Et pourquoi pas avec moi? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Snape venait d'entrer dans son dortoir, l'air épuisé mais... radieux.

« J'ai trouvé l'antidote! »

o0O0o

Lapin Draco dans les bras, Harry descendit dans les cachots.

Après son entrée fracassante dans le dortoir des gryffondors, Snape avait gracieusement accordé une demi-heure aux deux adolescents pour qu'ils puissent se préparer et aller prendre un truc à manger dans la grande salle – en l'occurrence une brioche et une carotte.

« Pourquoi il avait l'air aussi radieux ton parrain? C'est bien qu'il ait trouvé l'antidote mais je ne pensais pas qu'il débarquerait dans la chambre pour nous faire partager sa joie. Dit Harry en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa brioche.

- Souviens-toi, commença Lapin Draco en abandonnant sa carotte, mon père lui avait donné une semaine pour trouver l'antidote, sans quoi il s'installait à Poudlard pour l'aider à trouver plus vite.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais ça fait deux semaines que tu es comme ça et je n'ai jamais vu ton père nulle part.

- D'après Blaize...

- Qui ça?

- Zabini? Zabini, le Serpentard? » Essaya Draco.

Harry fit les gros yeux.

« Le gars qui passe sa vie à reluquer Ginny Weasley? »

Harry nota que le serpentard n'avait pas traité la rouquine de « belette à talons hauts » mais le nom ne lui disait toujours rien.

C'était rageant si on considérait le nombre de repas qu'il avait passé à la table des verts et argents mais à part Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et parfois, dans un éclair de lucidité, Nott, il n'arrivait pas à imprimer leur nom.

Lapin Draco s'en serait bouffé les oreilles!

Il tenta une autre approche.

« Putain, mais fait un effort Potter. Zabini égal le superbe noir de la maison Serpentard qui a un sourire à tomber et un cul digne d'un dieu grec. Je répète, peau chocolat, plus sourire à tomber raide, plus cul d'enfer, égal Blaize Zabini.

- Ah lui! Mais t'es sûr que c'est Ginny qu'il mate? J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était intéressé par Ron.

- On s'en fout, l'important c'est que tu vois de qui je veux parler. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on parlait de lui?

- Il est censé savoir quelque chose sur ton père.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc, comme je le disais, d'après Blaize, Snape a bataillé ferme pour repousser le délais limite à deux semaines. Et il est pile dans les temps.

- Ce qui veut dire que si ça ne marche pas, ce soir, on aura une autre génération de Malfoy qui traînera dans les couloirs?

- Exact et accompagné du dernier représentant de l'ancienne génération des Maraudeurs. Heureusement que deux mecs ensemble peuvent pas avoir d'enfants sinon je croulerais déjà sous les petits frères.

- Y'a toujours l'adoption. Susurra Harry.

- Un Malfoy n'adopte pas ses enfants, il les fait!

- Et un Malfoy influencé par un Lupin?

- Ta gueule! »

Dans le laboratoire de Snape, les chaudrons bouillonnaient un peu partout, des pots d'ingrédients traînaient ça et là et une montagne de fioles usagées zonait dans un coin en attendant qu'on se décide à les laver.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que les fioles en question devraient attendre sa prochaine retenue.

Voire qu'elles lui étaient exclusivement réservées.

Une idée comme ça...

Au centre de la salle, se tenait le terrible professeur de potions de Poudlard – qui avait pris un coup de vieux rapport à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé.

Personne n'entrait dans son laboratoire!

C'était son sien à lui tout seul!

Et il était hors de question que Lucius y mette les pieds, même s'il fallait soigner son fils de la peste bubonique de toute urgence!

« Voilà l'antidote, grinça-t-il en tendant un verre à Harry. Une goutte toutes les heures pendant trois heures, tu devrais retrouver une grande partie de ton apparence ce soir.

- Une « grande partie »??? » Répéta Lapin Draco, les yeux tout ronds.

Sentant le petit coeur battre plus fort, Harry caressa les oreilles de son lapin.

Ça avait le don de le calmer.

Sauf que les angoisses de Draco furent remplacées par des idées libidineuses du genre qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir dans un moment critique parce-que c'est impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Potter coincé contre un mur.

Potter à quatre pattes.

Potter en train de lui faire une...

Nooooooooooon!!!

Allez on se reprend!

- Une « grande partie »? C'est-à-dire ?

Voilà, c'est mieux!

Ça fait sérieux.

« Tu risques de garder quelques caractéristiques de lapin pendant quelques jours mais c'est normal. Ce qui a pris le plus de temps dans cette potion, ce sont les essais mais ils ont tous été concluants.

- Tu as fait combien d'essais? »

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant les deux autres se tutoyer puis il se souvint que Snape était le parrain du blond.

« Trop à mon goût mais j'ai réussi. Alors je vais aller m'effondrer sur mon lit et tu diras à ton père que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. »

Le professeur quitta la pièce en étouffant un énorme bâillement.

Do-do.

« Une goutte. Tu es prêt Malfoy? Demanda le brun.

- Ouais, envoie la sauce. »

Le brun trempa son doigt dans le verre et fit tomber une goutte du liquide dans la gorge du lapin.

« C'est pas trop ignoble?

- Non, j'ai connu pire.

- Bon, alors seconde tournée dans une heure.

- Et troisième dans deux heures et ce soir, je devrais redevenir le beau gosse archi-bandant que je suis d'habitude.

- Du moment que tu n'en profites pas pour redevenir aussi imbuvable qu'avant ça me va.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur que je recommence à te martyriser?

- Ben oui. Figure-toi que j'aime plutôt bien le Malfoy que j'ai découvert et aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre au profit d'un petit con prétentieux.

- Hey!!!

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est ce que t'étais!

- Peut-être mais il y a d'autres façons de le dire! Bouda le lapin.

- Allez, fait pas la gueule.

- Je fais ce que je veux d'abord! »

Le brun sourit et embrassa son lapin entre les deux oreilles.

Lapin Draco frissonna et pria pour que les heures défilent plus vite – il avait un brun à tripoter et il commençait à craquer.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que de son côté, le brun en question était dans le même cas.

Harry crevait d'envie de toucher la PEAU de Draco Malfoy, de sentir l'odeur de sa PEAU – pas d'une quelconque fourrure blanche aussi douce qu'elle ait pu être.

Il voulait sentir l'odeur de Malfoy sur lui, mélangée à celle du sexe.

Du bon sexe, celui qui laisse la queue douloureuse peu importe le rôle qu'on a eu pendant la baise.

Draco voulait Harry.

Harry voulait Draco.

Mais la nuit était encore loin!

o0O0o

« C'est quand? Demanda Lapin Draco pour la deux cent millième fois.

- J'le sais pas plus qu'il y a trois secondes Malfoy. » Soupira Harry.

La nuit était enfin arrivée mais Draco était toujours un lapin.

Un lapin pas content du tout et impatient à mort.

Et un Draco impatient devient bruyant et Harry renonça une fois pour toute à dormir. Il jeta un sort de silence sur son lit pour ne pas déranger ses camarades qui eux, pionçaient allègrement depuis plusieurs heures les salauds.

Il alluma la petite lampe accrochée à sa tête de lit.

« Je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien de te conseiller de dormir.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Tu sais que le temps passerait plus vite si on dormait.

- Je sais mais je suis trop excité.

- Je te fais de l'effet à ce point? » Plaisanta Harry.

Lapin Draco quitta son oreiller et s'installa près d'une oreille du brun. Il passa sa petite langue sur le lobe charnu de ce dernier et murmura:

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point! »

Harry frissonna.

« J'aimerais dire la même chose mais moi, c'est pas le lapin qui me fait de l'effet.

- C'est de la discrimination!

- Si j'étais à ta place, tu me baiserais quand même?

- Mauvaise image mentale, mauvaise image mentale! Couina Lapin Draco.

- Tu vois. Moi, je veux Draco Malfoy et pas Lapin Draco. »

Draco allait répondre quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son ventre faisait des bruits bizarres et ses os lui donnaient l'impression d'être mous.

C'était désagréable mais pas douloureux.

Et peu à peu, le monde lui parut moins grand, plus à sa portée. Sa transformation avait commencé.

Ses pattes s'allongèrent, ses mains et ses pieds apparurent.

Son visage s'allongea.

Harry sourit – Draco était en train de revenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se retrouva avec un beau blond, nu et dans son lit.

Sauf que...

Sauf que de chaque côté de sa tête, le dit blond avait encore ses deux oreilles tombantes de lapin bélier.

C'était adorable.

« Draco, tu peux te retourner s'il te plaît?

- C'est pas la réfléxion que j'attendais pour mon retour à la normale hein! Remarqua le serpentard en repoussant ses grandes oreilles.

- Je sais mais je veux vérifier un truc. »

Draco s'exécuta et Harry put confirmer ses doutes.

Dans le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses superbes fesses, Draco avait encore une touffe de poils toute ronde – sa petite queue de lapin.

Le brun pouffa et entoura les épaules du serpentard de ses bras.

« Tu as encore la petite queue qui va avec les oreilles.

- Ça te dérange?

- Pas du tout! »

Draco sourit et renversa le brun, le plaquant sur le matelas.

Il lui enleva ses vêtements.

« J'ai envie de toi Potter.

- Alors prend-moi, Draco.

- Levrette ou loveuse? Demanda le blond, un sourire pervers sur la figure.

- Missionnaire, je veux te voir.

- À tes ordres. »

Les mains d'Harry se posèrent aussitôt sur Draco, savourant le contact de sa peau.

Il en avait rêvé ces derniers jours.

Elle était douce et chaude cette peau.

Elle sentait bon cette peau.

Et elle était pour lui, cette peau.

Il lécha le cou gracile, s'attardant sur la veine palpitante de vie qui tressautait régulièrement, se demandant ce que ça ferait s'il mordait à cet endroit précis. Le sang de Draco avait-il un goût métallique? Ou une saveur de bon vin qui irait tellement mieux à un aristocrate tel que lui?

Il suivit le creux de l'épaule, le sillon encore imberbe entre les pectoraux et mordilla les tétons bruns. Leur goût était différent du reste. Plus salé.

La peau était plus douce à cet endroit et le brun s'y attarda.

Longuement.

Jusqu'à ce que la chair soit rougie. Jusqu'à ce que le goût change pour devenir plus métallique.

Draco devait avoir le même sang que tout le monde finalement.

Il continua sa descente et de sa langue, mima l'acte sexuel dans le nombril de son serpentard.

Draco gémissait doucement, ses mains erraient sur les épaules du brun, dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque.

La peau blanche caressait passionnément la peau mate.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux d'être humain.

Il se sentait délicieusement moite, délicieusement fébrile et foutrement excité.

Il attira Harry vers lui pour l'embrasser, aspirant sa langue comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. La salive coula sur leur menton dans l'indifférence générale.

Leurs mains poursuivaient leur ouvrage.

Leur bouche pleine de langue, leurs mains pleines de queue, ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir le plus élémentaire.

Ils se caressèrent à en atteindre la lune, se frottant l'un contre l'autre pour accroître leurs sensations.

Mais Draco ne les laissa par jouir.

Il avait d'autres envies.

Il colla Harry au matelas et prit sa baguette pour jeter un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts.

Le brun n'était pas un novice. Il s'offrit à la préparation comme il l'avait fait pour le reste, totalement. Il aimait faire l'amour et même si son expérience était assez limitée, quand il le faisait, c'était en donnant tout.

Pour ça, pas de juste milieux.

Tout ou rien.

Ses doigts prisonniers de la chaleur humide du brun, Draco embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses, la verge, les testicules de son amant.

L'odeur musquée du brun lui tournait la tête, son sexe frottait contre les draps. Il sut qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Harry l'attira sur et en lui.

C'était bon d'être humain!

Agrippés l'un à l'autre, ils bougèrent à en faire trembler le lit, à en défoncer le matelas.

Ils s'embrassaient si souvent qu'ils ne savaient plus quelle langue appartenait à qui.

Harry en avait même oublié le goût de sa propre salive.

En fait, il avait tout oublié.

Il ne se souvenait plus que de Draco et de ce membre en lui qui étirait ses muscles à lui en faire voir des étoiles.

Cette peau rougie et moite qui frottait contre la sienne.

Il n'était plus conscient que de ce point en lui que son blond touchait presque à chaque fois et qui l'embrasait littéralement.

Il jouit, tremblant convulsivement.

Draco, lui, suivit après quelques ultimes coups de reins.

« Dis,... les lapins... bien élevés... ne baisent pas comme ça... hein? Souffla Harry en reprenant son souffle.

- Tout dépend... de la... carotte à fourrer!

- T'es con! Rigola le brun.

- Oui ma carotte! »

Ils sourirent et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

o0O0o

« Putain Malfoy, je vais te tuer! » Couina Harry en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Il avait passé une excellente nuit mais son pauvre popotin était déjà moins enthousiaste.

Rien de plus normal puisque Mini Draco y avait passé la nuit.

« Je suis désolé ma carotte, j'le referai plus! Enfin, j'espère. »

Le brun préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la réplique de son blond.

Ils avaient attendu que le dortoir soit vide avant de se lever.

On était dimanche et il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

« Je vais prendre une douche. T'es volontaire pour me gratter le dos, mon lapin?

- Ouuuuuuiiii!!! » Cria Draco en sortant du lit.

En allant à la salle de bain, Harry remarqua que son blond le dépassait de quelques centimètres et que ses oreilles de lapin semblaient plus courtes que la veille.

Sans doute allaient-elles rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

En tout cas, la petite queue touffue, elle, était toujours là et le brun s'amusa à y passer la main – ses doigts glissant un peu plus bas que nécessaire.

« Harry, pour le bien de ton arrière-train, je te conseille de ne pas refaire ça. »

Mais étrangement, le brun n'écouta pas.

Et Draco sourit.

FIN

Katoru87

21.02.2007


End file.
